


Star Wars: A New Life

by StarWars2020



Series: Reylo Trilogy (Star Wars) [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars2020/pseuds/StarWars2020
Summary: Rey has defeated Palpatine. She lost her parents but now she lost the love of her life, Ben Solo. But she then realizes nothing is what it seemed. She discovers secrets from the family she thought she lost.{Some chapters are long, some are short}{There pictures I use for my chapters aren't mine but some of the picture edits are mine.  Anyway, I don't own Star Wars.]Book 1 out of 3
Relationships: Son - Relationship
Series: Reylo Trilogy (Star Wars) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864786
Kudos: 2





	1. Flashback

Leia had sensed and realized that she'd have twins and that they were both boys. She hadn't told Han Solo, her husband of two years the news. She wanted to take a walk with him despite her being tired but she was excited.   
"Han, darling?" Leia called out as she went to the front yard to look for him. Chewy and Han loved to pratice their aiming with their blasters. They'd already destroyed over a dozen abanoned droids at this point.   
"Leia," Han sighed as he focused on her. "You should be resting. Instead of stressing yourself. It's not safe for the baby." He insisted as he held her hand.  
"I'm not stressed out. I just want to take a walk with you." Leia replied holding his hand.  
"Let me guess... something to do with the baby?" Han asked giving her that I know smile he's had since they had met.   
"Yes." Leia asked nodding.   
"Then tell me... So I'll know." Han said with a grin. Chewy growled in agreement and nodded.   
"Alright, fine," Leia sighed in defeat. "I'm having twins." She announced with a wide smile.  
"Let me guess.... a girl and boy?" Han asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Nope." Leia answered popping the p.  
"Two girls?" Han asked. Leia shook her head no playfully and Han's face beamed as he realized they were boys. "Two boys!" He shouted as he picked Leia up and spun her around. Leia laughed in response and Han put her down.   
"I love you." Leia said as she stopped giggling.  
"I know." Han replied smiling. 


	2. Plan

One of Snoke's best undercover spies and guards, Viscount Kylo Ren was listening in to Han and Leia's conversation but he hid well. He hid in a hood that covered his entire body and face. Snoke knew of the Skywalker legacy. He wanted their power. Somehow, he had to get it. 

Viscount Kylo Ren got back on his ship to alert Snoke. He walked in and found a droid that could walk and talk. The droid was pacing back and forth as he held a blaster. The droid was alarmed at first and aimed the weapon at Viscount Kylo Ren. 

"State your purpose!" The droid demanded.

"I'm Viscount Kylo Ren, Snoke knows me." Viscount Kylo Ren answered. 

"I apologize, sir. It was my mistake I forgot." 

"Please let Master Snoke know that I've returned and with a new update."

"Yes sir." The droid answered leaving. Within a minute or two the droid returned and said, "Snoke wishes you to go in." The droid announced.

"Good." Viscount Kylo Ren replied. He swung his lightsaber out and destroyed the droid. "I hate droids." He groaned and he went into the room Snoke was in. 

"Welcome, my friend." Snoke greeted with an evil grin. Snoke was very scary to look at, even for Viscount. Snoke's face was severally deformed from a battle in his younger years. He was freakishly tall. He was even taller than the average Wookie.

"I have updates on the family." Viscount Kylo Ren said.

"Yes... I know. I sensed it as you returned. There is more than a normal child." Snoke sighed. 

"Your majesty, I have discovered that Leia will have twins. They will both be boys." 

"I see... this is very troubling. I must go and ask what I should do with this new information. Wait here, Viscount." Snoke ordered as he slowly got up and left.

Snoke went into a dark room and summoned his master, Palpatine. 

"Master Palptine." Snoke said as he saw his master appear.

"It seems as though Leia will have twins. They will be both powerful." Palpatine said.

"What shall I do?" 

"I've already seen what's to come. One of them is good, but will be conflicted to be in the dark side like his grandfather, Darth Vader. The other is full of darkness and will never bee in the light." 

"Shall I take the one with full darkness?" Snoke asked. 

"Yes, he'll be easy to train. But take him far, far away from his parents and brother."

"Why?" Snoke asked. 

"I want the one who is conflicted. The force is stronger with him. They are both force sensitive. But the other twin will be trained as a storm trooper after long and hard training."

"If they are both force sensitive then why can't we use both?" Snoke asked.

"Because if the conflicted twin sees his brother, he will want to be good. He'll care and love his brother. But if they don't know about each other then we will be successful." Palpatine explained. 

"Yes, master." Snoke nodded in agreement and he went back to Viscount Kylo Ren and then everything was set in motion.


	3. Fear

"What is his birth mark, sir?" Viscount asked.

"A small dot on his stomach. It looks like a bean. I want him gone. Far, far away. You shall train him in combat until he is old enough to join the storm trooper army." Snoke answered. Viscount nodded at this. He honored the Empire and served it since he was a small boy. He became a Knight Of Ren when he was only fifteen years old.

"I won't fail you sir." 

"I know you won't. Do you want to know how I know this?" Snoke asked with a smirk. 

"Yes sir." Viscount answered with no hesitation. He had shivers down his spine just asking that. 

"Because if you do, you will be severally punished. I will not allow failure. It makes me look bad as a leader and then the Resistance will think of us as a laughing stock."

"I understand... sir." Viscount mumbled as he bowed to Snoke.

"Good now we must wait until the children are born. 

Five Months Later

Leia screamed in pain and exhaustion. Han carried her to her bed the nurses helped her relax. 

"Will she be alright?" Han asked a nurse.

"Sir, she'll be fine. We're taking good care of her." The nurse answered with a warm smile.

Viscount secretly followed Han and Leia to medical base and dressed as a doctor. He overheard Han and a nurse talking and walked in with pride.

"Han, your wife is going to be alright. But I need as much space as I can to help. Let our nurse escort you to the hallway and calm down." Viscount insisted. 

"Do you work here?" The nurse asked with concern.

"Of course I do. Now take him away and I will help Leia the best I can. She's almost ready." 

"But sir, I can't leave her alone like this. She's under a lot of stress. Please doctor let me--"

"I'm sorry I can't with your stress. It won't help, so please go with the nurse and I will bring you back shortly." Viscount said pushing Han out the door slowly. Han let out a sigh in defeat and agreed.

Viscount put in medicine that made Leia dizzy. She couldn't focus well but as soon as she knew it, the twins were born. But Viscount needed a plan. He needed to take the boy with the birth mark. 

Then it hit him. An amazing idea popped instead his head. He smirked to himself and looked back at Leia. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. 

"Are they okay?" Leia asked breathing hard.

"I must run some tests on them but you will see them shortly. They look healthy but we must test them to be sure." Viscount lied. Leia nodded slowly and Viscount took the twins into a testing room.

He cleaned them up and saw the one with the birth mark. His eyes widened in shock and joy. Viscount waited long enough so that his lie would be believable.

So he took the boy without the mark and walked back to Leia's room. Viscount frowned at Leia and Han. 

"Where's the other child, doc?" Han asked as he stood up facing Viscount. 

"I'm sorry sir but... he didn't make it. The child was too ill." 

Han started to cry and buried his face in his hands. Han didn't believe it. But his heart broke and for the first time in his entire life he was heartbroken and he knew he would never be the same. 

"No, it can't be true," Leia cried. "I felt him!" She cried out. She cried and screamed. This wasn't real... not to her. It couldn't be. 

She didn't believe it. But at the same time she knew her son was gone. She was mixed with emotions. Sadness, confusing, hate and anger. 

Viscount was shocked on how convincing he was. He apologized as he gave the baby to Leia and left.

Viscount took the baby in a stroller and left in his ship. Snoke had his orders and Viscount knew he had to follow them. He wanted to leave the baby and move on with his life but Snoke wanted Viscount to raise the baby as he was his own.


	4. Time

The Knight of Ren, Viscount Kylo had trained and raised the child as if he was his son. He named him Ren. The Knight had taught him how to fight, kill and to take care of himself. Ren had no idea about Han and Leia or his twin brother who was named, Ben. The Knight hated the Solos. They were good but he was bad. 

Snoke had told him to make sure Ren had no love, no compassion or empathy. So he listened good and well. He was cold and cruel. 

"Ren." Viscount said in an angry tone.  
"Yes, father?" Ren replied.  
"I'm not your father. I am your master. Your parents are gone, they never loved you." Viscount sneered.   
"I'm sorry..." Ren apologized and looked down in shame.  
"Loving and caring for someone is weak. To be truly strong you must turn off all your emotions." Viscount said.   
"I understand." Ren mumbled.  
"Well done. I have good news." Viscount replied in a kind voice.  
"What is it?" Ren asked a bit confused at Viscount's sudden kind tone. He grew up with that and he thought he would've been used to it but he wasn't.   
"You've done enough training and you are going to be a storm trooper for Snoke." Viscount announced.  
"What?" Ren replied shocked.  
"I sense that you don't like that." Viscount sighed.  
"I don't." Ren agreed shaking his head no.  
"Well it doesn't matter. You will be a storm trooper and that's final." Viscount demanded.  
"Master, I've never explored the galaxy." Ren replied.  
"Well you will now, Ren." Viscount replied nodding.   
"On my own, Master. I grew up here and growing up I wanted to go. On my own terms. Not because of Snoke." Ren argued.  
"Ren, you've been trained for this. It's your destiny." Viscount replied.  
"Well maybe I don't want that destiny." Ren snapped.  
"What do you propose you do then?" Viscount chuckled mocking Ren to make him feel small.   
"Why must you do that?" Ren asked angrily.  
"Child, pain makes you stronger. Anger gives you power." Viscount answered.  
"I hate you." Ren said with a blank expression.  
"Good." Viscount replied. He secretly felt betrayed and hurt by what he said. But he had to do it.   
"I sense anger, resentment and hatered in you, Master." Ren said with a grin.  
"Yes." Viscount replied.  
"Why?" Ren asked a bit confused but angry. He wanted to be free. Viscount would never free him. He wanted to hurt him.  
"I've taught you well, young Ren. But I sense you must hurt someone... is it Snoke? Because if it is we can rule the galaxy together. You and I." Viscount offered.  
"I'd rather see you suffer and in pain." Ren said bluntly.  
"And how will you do that?" Viscount answered.   
"Like this!" Ren answered grabbing his and Viscount's lightsabers and sliced Viscount's body in pieces. Ren was shocked and afraid of himself. He wanted to scare him. But something dark in him killed the only person he knew. He didn't know what to do but he took the lightsabers and went into Viscount's ship and went into space. 

Ren was amazed at the sight. Ren knew if he and Viscount were in a life-death battle Viscount would sacrifice him in a heartbeat. 

A huge ship caught his eye and he was in awe and fear. This ship was big compared to his. This must be the leaders of the galaxy. He thought. He slowly drove away to not get attention but he felt the ship pull towards the ship and he was afraid. He felt weak of panic and fainted. 

Ren woke up and saw a masked person watching him. He stood up and realized he was in an empty, dark, gray bedroom. But the masked man didn't move for a few short seconds. Ren was afraid of this stranger.   
"Who are you?" Ren asked nervously.  
"I'm Kylo Ren and you were around this area. Why?" Kylo asked.  
"I recently killed my master, Viscount Kylo Ren, a Knight of Ren." Ren asked.  
"He didn't let you go." Kylo replied.  
"How did you know?" Ren gasped in shock.  
"I used the force to figure out who you were. I saw your past and your future, some anyways. The future is never clear." Kylo chuckled.   
"I didn't want to cause any trouble." Ren replied.  
"I know. But you're not a Ren." Kylo groaned.  
"Viscount named me that." Ren replied defensively.  
"I know, I know." Kylo sighed. "But you should know one thing." Kylo said.  
"And what's that?" Ren asked. Kylo slowly took his mask off and Ren went pale of shock. They looked just like each other.  
"We're twins, you and I." Kylo answered.  
"How is that possible? Viscount told me I was an only child." Ren said.  
"He also told you that our parents left you for dead." Kylo shrugged.  
"Is that true?" Ren asked.  
"No," Kylo answered. Ren froze in silence. He had realized everything was a lie and he hated Viscount even more. He didn't understand why he had to lie. What was he hiding? Ren thought. "But they left me with our uncle, Luke Skywalker. He was supposed to train me. But he turned on me." Kylo finished and Ren focused on Kylo again. Ren believed Kylo about everything but that he wasn't abandoned. He couldn't wrap his head around parents who would mourn one son's death and trade the other.   
"Skywalker?" Ren mumbled.  
"Yes." Kylo said.   
"I've heard all the legends of the Skywalker bloodline. I never thought it was real. But now I do. Did you know about me?" Ren asked.  
"Yes but my parents thought and told me that you were dead." Kylo answered.  
"Why would Viscount separate us like that?" Ren asked.  
"Snoke told him too." Kylo answered.  
"Your master?" Ren asked.  
"My leader and yours. I did some research while you were asleep. But you and I are force sensitive and Snoke feared you." Kylo answered.   
"What?" Ren responded in fear.  
"Nobody knows about us meeting and we must keep it that way until I can figure everything out." Kylo advised. Ren nodded in response without saying a word.   
"He wants me to face our father, Han Solo. But since everyone thinks you're dead you will face him for me. Nobody will know it's you since we look alike. The only difference is your birthmark but I doubt anyone will notice. It'll be covered. I doubt the girl will try sensing you. There should be a Wookie with Han Solo and the girl." Kylo explained.  
"How do you know about my birthmark?" Ren asked.  
"Force sensitive, remember?" Kylo asked.   
"Right. But what do you mean? What girl?" Ren asked.  
"Rey, she's strong, like us. But don't kill anyone. Just scare them and I'll tell Snoke that I killed our father so we can protect him." Kylo answered.  
"I'll do it." Ren agreed.   
"Promise me." Kylo demanded as he force choked his brother. Ren was choking and nodded weakly. "Good." Kylo said letting him go and Ren fell.   
"When do I have to go?" Ren asked catching his breath.   
"Tonight. I will prepare a ship for you." Kylo answered as Ren stood up.  
"Isn't there guards? Won't they notice?" Ren asked.  
"The storm troopers are clones they don't think or feel." Kylo answered.  
"Viscount told me that I'd be one... but if it's for clones why would he train me?" Ren asked confused.  
"My best guess is that since you and I are twins nobody would notice or Snoke would tell Hux to put you in the army behind my back." Kylo answered the best way he could.   
"You didn't answer my question. Won't they notice something's wrong?" Ren asked.  
"I will tell Hux that Snoke gave me a personal mission. I will come back here and give you my mask. You go and I will take a secret ship of mine and make sure I'm not seen. Then you telegram me and let me know that they'll stay out of the way and are safe. Just scare them but don't hurt anyone." Kylo warned again. 


	5. Betrayal

Ren faced Han, Rey, a Wookie and another man he didn't know. "Ben..." He heard his father say.   
"Your son is dead." Ren lied.  
"No," Han murmured. "Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive." Han corrected him. Han had no idea that his son was the same child that was taken long ago....  
"I'm being torn apart," Ren teared up. "I want to be free from this pain." Han stared into his son's eyes. They were full of sadness and Han saw it.   
He felt envy. Why would he call me that name? Does he really think I'm dead or does he just favor my brother? Ren thought to himself. Han and Ren walked closer to each other until they were inches away. "I know what I have to do but I don't think I have the strength to do it." Ren mumbled. He didn't wanna betray his brother's request but he still believed Viscount's lie. He doesn't want me. Han extended his hand and held out his hand, asking him to turn. He hated to see his son like this. But he thought it was Ben. Little did he know the truth.   
He had to protect Han but his jealously and hatred towards his parents took over. He turned on the lightsaber and stabbed Han Solo. He failed his son and thought he deserved this.   
Ren saw Han Solo as he stabbed him with no emotion. But Han looked at his son who he thought was Ben and touched his cheek letting him know he forgave and loved him. Ren felt instant guilt for his crime. What have I done?  
Seeing Han triggered too much pain. And as he let him go to fall Rey screamed as the Wookie who was Chewbacca, Han's best friend shot at Ren. Ren felt bad. Not only did he kill his own father but now Kylo would get blamed for it. He looked up as he saw the girl crying. 

He shed a tear. He wanted to run away and disappear as if he never existed. As if he were really dead. As soon as he reunited with his brother in secret he knew he was in trouble.  
"What did I say?!" Kylo shouted getting in Ren's face.  
"I--I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Ren replied. Kylo turned on his lightsaber and aimed it towards Ren.   
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Kylo growled. The only thing he had left good in him was his parents. Now it's his mother and he feared Ren would take her too.   
"Kylo... I can't... I'm so sorry... I let my jealousy take over me. I didn't focus on the mission. I should have." Ren mumbled.  
"You promised me that you'd leave them alone. Because of you my father's dead." Kylo replied as he teared up. He felt guilty and responsible for his death. I shouldn't have let him go. It should've been me who went. I would have just scared them and father would be alive now. He thought to himself.   
"He's my father too and he just left me and kept you!" Ren shouted.  
"I grew up watching them miss you. They had a grave just for you and we'd visit on our birthday every year to respect your memory. They loved you." Kylo cried. He hated crying. It made him feel weak. Ren believed his brother and looked down at the ground and cried.   
"You know what?" Kylo asked as he turned off his lightsaber. Ren stayed quiet. "You're not worth it. I want you to live the rest of your life suffering and feeling guilty because I feel it too. Because of you, I lost my father and now Rey might hate me." Kylo teared up.   
"Since when do you care about Rey?" Ren asked.  
"Leave and never come back or I will kill you." Kylo warned. 


	6. Friendship And Truth

Ren was on his own in the galaxy. Kylo gave him a tiny ship to leave and never return. But on the way to a planet full of green and life he saw a ship. It was smaller than his. I guess Kylo was nice. Ren thought. But he lost his train of thought and accidentally hit it. He panicked and opened his ship door and there were two girls who caught his eye. He used the force to bring them into his ship and closed the door. The girls were in panic and stared at Ren.  
"He hit us!" One of the girls shrieked. She was the taller girl. She had blond hair and dark blue eyes. The other was short but had dark brown hair and had icy blue eyes.   
"Not on accident, I promise." Ren explained. The girls looked at each other for a split second and back at him.   
"Are you crazy?" The shorter girl asked.  
"I noticed your ship and it was small but cool." Ren mumbled.  
"Well you need to watch where you're going." The taller girl snapped.  
"Give him a chance." The short girl told the tall girl.   
"Fine," She sighed in defeat. "I'm Kate." The tall girl introduced herself. She was really pretty.   
"I'm Ren." Ren replied giving her a weak smile.  
"I'm Alice, Kate and I are best friends." The short girl replied as they sat down on chairs.  
"It's nice to meet you." Ren beamed as he smiled brightly at her. She was beautiful. 

Ren had felt an instant connection with both of them. But with Alice, it was deeper. It had purpose in his life. He couldn't live without her.   
He felt close to Kate but he couldn't place it. It was like he had known her for years. He loved her somehow. Not romantically but as a brother-sister type of way.   
"So are you a pilot?" Kate asked.  
"Not really, I just started driving today." Ren shrugged.   
"Well that explains it." Kate giggled. Alice's face went red full of embarrassment.   
"Anyway, I realized today I'm a Skywalker." Ren confessed.  
"Skywalker?" Kate asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"No way." Alice replied.  
"Why's that so hard to believe?" Ren asked chuckling.  
"Wait... who are your parents?" Alice asked.  
"Han and Leia Solo." Ren answered.  
"Kylo Ren?" Kate gasped in shock.  
"No, just Ren. Kylo Ren is my twin brother." Ren answered.  
"But that's not possible." Alice replied.  
"Ben Solo's brother died at childbirth." Kate added.  
"That brother is me and I was kidnapped by a Knight of Ren." Ren explained.  
"I'm sorry." Alice said rubbing his back. He felt goosebumps and loved her attention. He smiled wide at her.  
"That's awful." Kate sighed. But Ren ignored Kate.   
"You're beautiful." Ren said to Alice.  
"I'm really not." Alice blushed deeply.   
"You are. You really are." Ren assured her.   
"Well thank you." Alice replied blushing more.   
"You're welcome." Ren replied. 

The girls were there for him and understood his backstory. Even after knowing that he killed Han, they forgave him and agreed to keep his secret and not tell anyone who he was. He grew close with the girls. But he fell for Alice and she fell for him and they were in love. But it was the three of them against the world. But at some point Alice and Ren got married and Kate got a new ship. She wanted to find a life for herself but she stayed close with her best friends. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ever since, Ren reunited with Rey once more. It was war and Palpatine returned. Alice, Kate and Ren fought against storm troopers. Ren had to see his brother again and apologize for what he did. He didn't care if his brother killed him. He knew he deserved it. 

Rey and Ben fought side by side until Palpatine thought they were dead. Ben got up and faced Palpatine. Palpatine lifted him from the ground with the force.   
"As once I fell so falls the last Skywalker." Palpatine said with a smirk as he threw him. Ben had flew over the rocky cliff alone. He wasn't dead but very injured.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Alice, I have to go!" Ren shouted as he slayed a storm trooper.   
"Ren, no!" Alice pleaded.  
"I have to. I need to tell Ben that I'm sorry." Ren replied and started to run and paused and looked back at her.   
"It's not safe out there. You could be killed." Kate warned.  
"My brother needs me." Ren said.  
"But I need you, Ren." Alice teared up.   
"I will return... I promise." Ren assured her.   
"Ren?" Alice murmured.  
"Yes, Alice?" Ren replied.  
"I love you." Alice teared up. Ren ran to her and hugged her tight. "I love you too." He whispered. "I want to rename myself." Ren announced.  
"You're not Ren anymore?" Alice answered.  
"No, I was never Ren. I am a Solo." Ren smiled.   
"What is it?" Alice asked smiling.  
"Dean." He answered and ran off.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kate and Alice were worried about Dean. They hoped he was alright.   
"Kate, will you find your ship while I look for Dean?" Alice asked.  
"Yes, but take care of yourself. Dean needs you now more than ever." Kate replied.   
"I will!" Alice shouted as she ran off. She looked very closely and saw Ben but she thought it was Dean. She ran as fast as she could until she got to him.   
"Are you alright?" Alice asked as she looked at him with worry.  
"Yes... thank you. Who are you?" Ben asked.  
"It's me... Alice?" Alice answered confused.  
"I'm Ben Solo." Ben groaned in pain. Ten minutes later Kate found her ship and found Alice and Ben. Kate carefully held Ben as Kate ran out in a panic.   
"Oh my gosh!" Kate shouted as she saw how wounded Ben was.   
"It's Ben Solo but take him in anyway and we'll nurse him to health." Alice said as they pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him. They took him inside and put him on the bed.   
"You'll be alright, Ben." Kate assured him.  
"I have to find Dean." Alice said.  
"Go. I can handle it until you're both here." Kate assured her and Alice left.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As Dean was running he got hit by a storm trooper on the side of his stomach. He screamed in pain. As the storm trooper went to finish him off, Dean kicked and took his lightsaber and stabbed him. 

He was still alive but very weak and he saw Rey, someone he once met. He held her body close and used the force to understand her. He sensed she hated Kylo Ren but she loved Ben Solo. And Ben loved her too. He knew he couldn't get to him in time. He wanted to save Rey. He had to. For Ben. This was his way of apologizing for killing their father. He closed his eyes and used everything in him to heal her. It took a few moments but it felt like forever. Dean thought she would never come back. He looked down as he teared up with guilt. Then he felt a hand touch his. He looked up and Rey was staring at him. 

"Ben?" Rey whispered. Dean didn't know what to say. He was dying and he felt it. He wanted to tell her who he was. He wanted to tell her it was him who killed Han Solo and not Kylo or Ben. But he couldn't. Not physically. He wanted to touch her cheek to show her but she pulled him closer and kissed him. He kissed back. Not to be romantic because he didn't love Rey as he loved Alice. He wasn't Ben. It was his way of saying goodbye to her. To show her he had a change of heart. Maybe I can show her the truth this way. Dean thought as Rey pulled away.   
He touched her cheek and showed her everything in quick flashes. Him meeting Ben. He showed her that it was him who killed Han Solo. He showed her his entire childhood. Rey gasped in shock. Everything made sense now. Ben didn't kill Han. But why did he feel guilty for it enough to take the blame? She thought. 

He wanted to tell her he was sorry but he was in too much pain so he shared his thoughts. If you ever find my wife, Alice please let her know I will love her forever and I will wait for her.   
Rey didn't know her but she nodded quietly.   
Tell Ben I'm sorry for everything.... Dean thought.   
"I will... it's okay." Rey mouthed. Dean fell on the ground and slowly disappeared, finally being apart of the force. The light of the force. 

Alice caught up with him eventually and she watched everything. She felt heartbroken and betrayed to see her husband kiss and die in someone's arms and not hers.....


	7. Never Gone

Ever since that night, Ben felt lost. Rey had disappeared and he thought she died. So he went to the planet where his uncle trained him to bury his lightsaber in memory. But he spotted a familiar person on the planet. She was sitting on a giant rock as she watched the water. It can't be her.... He thought to himself as he went towards the girl. It is Rey.   
"Rey?" Ben whispered. Rey turned around smiled as she got up to hug him.  
"Ben... I can't believe it." Rey replied.  
"I thought you were dead." Ben said as he held her close.  
"I thought you were dead too." Rey responded.  
"I didn't see you with Palpatine. How is that possible?" Ben asked.  
"Ren saved me." Rey answered.  
"What?" Ben replied in shock. "He's bad. He couldn't possibly be redeemed. Maybe he wants you to join him in the dark side."   
"No, no, no. He fought for our side. He wanted to tell you he was sorry for what happened to your father." Rey replied.  
"Really?" Ben asked a bit shocked.  
"At first I thought he was you and kissed him then he showed me." Rey replied.  
"You kissed him?" Ben asked.  
"I thought he was you." Rey repeated. She sighed in defeat and showed him. His eyes widened with shock. He teared up but smiled.  
"He changed." Ben said and Rey nodded in response. "I wish I could tell him that I love and forgive him."   
"He knows it, Ben. Don't worry." Rey assured him.   
"He does?" Ben murmured.  
"Yes, Dean knows." Rey answered.  
"Dean?" Ben repeated in confusion.  
"It's what he named himself before he died." Rey said. 


	8. Time Flies By

It took awhile for Ben and Rey to heal from the battle with Palpatine. Rey and Ben grew close and took care of each other. They still felt their connection between each other. It was romantic but neither wanted to admit it. 

Their friends, Finn, Poe, Rose and the others didn't trust Ben at first. They feared he'd relapse and become Kylo Ren again. They were on guard but after awhile they warmed up to him. He began leading like his mother and everyone loved him. 

Ben felt guilty for not telling his mother or father about Ren. His parents died not knowing their son was alive. It wasn't fair to them and he knew that.   
"Rey." Ben said as they were walking in the woods together to hunt with Chewbacca. Ben wanted Chewbacca to go so that he could be alone with Rey.  
"Yes, Ben?" Rey replied.  
"Why couldn't Chewy stay behind?" Ben groaned in annoyance.  
"Because he's a great hunter." Rey answered. Chewbacca growled in agreement and she laughed.   
"I know he's a great hunter." Ben replied.  
"Then why did you ask?" Rey asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you." Ben answered.  
"Then talk." Rey responded.  
"Alone." Ben added.   
Chewbacca growled amused at Ben knowing why he wanted to talk.  
"What is it, Chewbacca?" Rey asked not catching on. But Chewbacca just shook his head and Rey became annoyed but nodded.  
"Go, make sure everyone's alright." She ordered. Chewbacca growled in acceptance and left.   
"You know what never mind. It can wait til later." Ben mumbled.  
"How are you more open when you're in the dark side but secretive in the light side?" Rey asked jokingly but it hurt her knowing Ben couldn't trust her with his feelings.   
"You noticed?" Ben joked chuckling.  
"Of course I did. It's impossible to miss with our dyad. You said it yourself. We are two that are one. That is what a dyad is. We have to trust each other. You can't hide from me." Rey explained hoping to get through to Ben.  
"It can wait." Ben repeated. Rey rolled her eyes as they continued hunting. 


	9. I Love You

"Ben, I need to speak with you alone, please." Rey said as they cleaned up the table after finishing their dinner. Chewbacca, Finn and Poe left and Ben smiled at her.  
"What is it?" Ben asked.   
"We've been getting closer lately." Rey replied.  
"Yes." Ben agreed nodding.  
"But I wanted to tell you something. It's been bugging me for awhile not saying anything." Rey giggled.  
"You know you can tell me anything." Ben assured her.  
"I feel like I'm a hypocrite for getting on to you about opening up." Rey replied shrugging.   
"A hypocrite?" Ben repeated a bit confused. "Why do you say that?"   
"There's something I have wanted to tell you but didn't." Rey answered.  
"Rey, we're a dyad. We don't need to keep secrets. Whatever it is, I will support you. I promise you that. I failed you in the past-- I mean Kylo failed you but I refuse to fail you as he did." Ben promised.  
"I know you won't. You never did and never will. I know it." Rey replied smiling at him.  
"Then tell me what's the matter." Ben responded.  
"Ben... I love you." Rey confessed. Ben's eyes widened with shock and happiness.  
"You... love me?" Ben asked.  
"Yes but I was scared to say it. I thought that even with our dyad you wouldn't feel the same." Rey answered.  
"I love you too, Rey. It's been killing me not to say anything." Ben responded.  
"Really?" Rey asked as she was just as shocked and happy a Ben was.  
"Yeah." Ben smiled brightly.   
"Are you really Ben?" Rey joked getting closer.  
"Yes." Ben replied chuckling.  
Rey got closer and kissed him. Ben kissed back and he wrapped his arms around her. 

They were together. Finally. After everything they went through together they were finally together. Nothing was holding them back anymore. They were both on the light side and a dyad. That's all they ever wanted since they met. That feeling of belonging and someone needing them. They needed each other. Yes, Rey met Kylo first. But Rey knew Ben was in there somewhere and fought for him and she won. They won. Together.

It took them two years to get married. Two years after, they had a son named, Han in honor of his father. Then two years later they welcomed a daughter and her name was Hope. In honor of Leia for bringing hope and peace to the galaxy.   
. 


	10. A New Life

All was well for the Solo family. Han and Hope grew up learning about the force and their parents taught them how to be a Jedi. But one night changed it all....  
Hope tossed in turned in her sleep constantly. Something was haunting her. She felt some dark coming and she didn't know what it was or what to do. She was alone at night. It was cold and snowing. It was hauntingly beautiful but her family was no where to be seen and that scared her. She only had her grayish blue nightgown on with her black cape Ben got her for her birthday. But she had no socks.   
"Mommy?" Hope said in fear.   
"Don't you worry child." She heard a strange woman say.   
"Who are you?" Hope asked.  
"Don't be afraid, child. I won't hurt you. Join me in the dark side and you and I can rule together." The woman said as she walked in front of Hope. Her face was covered by a black, and blood red mask. She wore a similar cape like Hope's but it was blood red and a little bit longer. She had a long, beautiful black dress that matched the sky. And she wore black shoes with freakishly long heels that made her taller than she really was.   
"Mommy and daddy says the dark side's bad." Hope replied in her sweet, angelic voice.   
"When you're older I can teach you more than them. I know so much more about the force than your parents, sweet Hope." The figure offered.   
"What's your name?" Hope asked. She was smarter than she led on. Once she had her name the second she'd recognize it or the costume, she'd deny the dark side and fight against it.   
"I sense you feel suspicious." The figure said.  
"How would you know that, huh?" Hope snapped.  
"The force." The figure answered.   
"You still haven't answered my question. What's your name?" Hope repeated.  
"Call me... K." The figure answered and vanished.   
"No!" Hope screamed as she woke up. 

Rey and Ben woke up in fear from the scream. They rushed to Hope's room and right behind Ben was Han.   
"Father, what happened?" Han asked.  
"Go back to sleep. Your sister just had a nightmare." Ben answered and went to Hope's side. He saw Rey's eyes were widened with shock as she faced him.   
"What is it?" Ben asked.   
"Some named K tried to get Hope to join the dark side. I saw it." Rey answered.  
"May I take a look?" Ben asked Hope. Hope was in tears but she nodded. Ben closed his eyes and used the force to see it. What he saw shocked him. He hugged Hope.  
"It's okay." Ben whispered.  
"I can't sleep. She'll come for me." Hope cried.   
"Nobody will come for you." Rey assured her. Ben picked her up and held her to make Hope feel better. Ever since she was a baby she always felt better when Ben would carry her. She was a daddy's girl. She eventually stopped crying and feel asleep in his arms. 


	11. Visions

Ben was in distress but he didn't know what to say. Ever since that nightmare of Hope's something felt off. He somehow recognized K's voice. But how? 

"Ben?" Rey said tapping his shoulder. He jump scared but turned around seeing her. Rey giggled a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said.  
"Something's wrong." Ben said.  
"What is it?" Rey asked. C-3PO came in interrupting them. "Master Rey." He called out.   
"Hold that thought." Rey whispered to Ben and faced the droid. "Yes?" Rey responded.  
"Poe has discovered a massive ship and it's heading for us." The droid informed.  
"Is it dangerous?" Ben asked.   
"I'm not quite sure, sir. But Poe wanted me to warn you." C-3PO answered.  
"Thank you." Rey said nodding at him. C-P30 left as Rey faced Ben.   
"Tell me what's wrong." She said.  
"That girl, K from Hope's dream... I recognize the voice but I can't place it and it's been bothering me since." Ben explained as he frowned.  
"Ben... we'll figure it out." Rey assured him as they shared a hug. 


	12. Female You

Rey felt uneasy since Ben told her about recognizing K. She felt something was coming for her daughter. It took her a solid month to have a full night's sleep. 

Rey opened her eyes and looked around as she stood up and recognized the room. It was the same room Kylo Ren interrogated her. It was the first time she saw his face. Ben's face. But she was talking to a monster in control of him. She gasped in fear and shock.  
"Hello Rey..." A female voice said as she came in. She wore a black shirt and a long black skirt with black boots. She covered her face in a mask... Kylo's mask.   
"Who are you?" Rey asked backing up.  
"Don't fear I won't hurt you." The stranger assured Rey.   
"Who are you?" Rey repeated in a demanding voice.  
"You don't recognize me?" The figure answered.  
"Of couse not... you have a mask." Rey snapped. The figure sighed and took it off and the woman looked so familiar... it looked just like Ben but only a girl. She had warm brown eyes and long, curly black hair.   
"Hope?" Rey gasped. Her eyes flew open and she looked around and saw her sleeping husband by her side. She sighed in relief and touched her head and felt sweat. 


	13. Hate

Alice had been hiding ever since that awful night. She had realized she was pregnant and gave birth to twins. She had a boy and girl named them Andrew and Alexia. Andrew was a few minutes older than his sister.   
She trained them to fight and taught them the dark side. She taught them to hate Rey and her family because she blamed them for her dear husband's death. She was unaware Dean saved Rey's life for his brother, Ben to redeem himself. All she saw was Rey as a murder and a monster who deserved to suffer for her crimes.   
Alice was once good and loving. She was selfless and caring. Her heart was pure and big. But Dean's death changed that. She was now cold and resentful. She was full of hate and her selfishness caused her to be blind enough to see how much pain she put her children through. 

Andrew looked just like her in every way possible. He had her dark brown hard and icy blue eyes.   
But Alexia looked just her father if he were a girl. Her hair was naturally curly, unlike her father but she had his black hair and warm doe eyes.   
Andrew was just as cruel as his mother but Alexia was conflicted. She never questioned her mother out loud but something in her said something was off. She hid her feelings well from her mother and brother. She knew what they'd say if they knew her confliction. It was hard considering they could use the force to sense her feelings. 

Alice was proud of her children but the strongest one was Alexia, despite her being unaware of her daughter's feelings. Alice was disappointed at Andrew for not being as strong as he should be. Andrew hated his twin sister for getting their mother's love and attention more than he has. He recently felt off with his sister and he needed to know what. Maybe if I expose her secret... whatever it is, mother will love me more. Andrew thought to himself.   
Normally Alice would make them practice duel until it got darker. Sometimes they had to train until midnight if Alice was in a worse mood than usual. But today she would reveal a secret to motivate her twins. 

"You both have trained so well." Alice applauded as she smiled at her children.  
"Thank you mother." Andrew replied as he bowed his head in response.  
"I am mostly proud of you, Alexia." Alice said facing Alexia. Alexia nodded slightly and nerously. Andrew glared at Alexia in anger and jealousy. He hated her with a passion.   
"What about me?" Andrew asked looking back at his mother.  
"Andrew, you lack skill and patience." Alice sneered.  
"I try... I really do." Andrew replied.  
"There's no such thing as try." Alice snapped. Andrew sighed in defeat and looked down in embarrassment. "Today's training will be different because for a long time I waited to tell you this because I wanted you both to be old enough to understand." Alice sighed and looked at them both for reactions. Alexia had confusion but Andrew was smiling in excitement.   
"What is it?" Andrew asked curious.  
"This will be tough to swallow," Alice replied. "But your great-grandfather is Darth Vader." Alice announced. Andrew's eyes widened but smiled wide but Alexia gasped in shock.   
"I know," Alice said. "But it's true. Remember us talking about Ben and Rey Solo?" She asked.  
"Yes." Alexia answered in a mumble.  
"You said they are our enemies that they killed our father." Andrew added.  
"That they did. But Ben Solo is your uncle." Alice said.  
"What?" Alexia murmured.  
"How is that possible?" Andrew asked.  
"Ben and your father were twins." Alice answered.   
"Why would Ben kill his own brother?" Andrew asked.  
"Power I suppose," Alice paused. "But I'm not surprised. Ben killed his father, your grandfather, Han Solo and it was awful, really. So that maybe also true. Power and revenge." Alice lied shrugging. She knew Dean killed his father. He told her when they were young but she lied to make sure Andrew and Alexia hated Ben and Rey as she did. 


	14. Force Senstive

Kate had been on her own for years but she wanted to reunite with her long lost friend, Alice. She surprised her by landing her ship near Alice's home. Kate knocked on the door and Alice answered.  
"Kate?" Alice beamed.  
"Been awhile, friend." Kate replied. Alice let her in and they sat on the couch in the living room.  
"Where have you been?" Alice asked.  
"On my own. I tried finding my father. I don't even know who he is. He left when I was young. But my mother said he had to go. But I don't know why." Kate said as she looked down sadly.   
"I have children." Alice announced.  
"Did you remarry?" Kate asked looking up at Alice shocked but a bit happy.  
"No," Alice sighed. "I found out I was pregnant after Dean died. I had twins."  
"Oh... I hope you're well." Kate awkwardly replied.  
"I am but I realized when they were young that they're force sensitive. They can see your past and future. Maybe they can find your father?" Alice suggested.  
"You'd do that for me?" Kate asked with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Yes." Alice answered.  
______________________________  
"I can't do it." Andrew groaned angrily.  
"Why can't I ever rely on you for anything?" Alice snapped.   
"Alice, calm down he's trying." Kate said giving Andrew a warm smile.  
"Thank you." He replied with gratitude.  
"I should try." Alexia offered.  
"Okay dear." Alice agreed. Kate nodded in agreement and Alexia focused as she closed her eyes. She used the force to see Kate's past. She found her father quickly and gasped in shock. 


	15. Conflictions

Hope had been conflicted and her family sensed and feared it. Rey and Ben had no idea what to do and all they could think of was talking to her.  
"Hope we need to talk." Rey said as she came in Hope's room with Ben.  
"Yes?" Hope replied with confusion.  
"We sense your confliction." Ben said.   
"You do?" Hope asked in a scared mumble.  
"Yes." Rey answered.  
"I don't know why... it scares me. But I don't want to be bad. Something's after me." Hope explained.  
"Do you know who or what it might be?" Rey asked.  
"No." Hope answered shaking her head.  
"Perhaps it's A?" Ben asked.  
"A... Why does that sound familiar?" Hope asked.  
"You don't remember?" Ben asked.  
"I don't." Hope answered.  
"You had a nightmare when you were a child." Rey answered.  
"I don't wanna be bad." Hope cried.  
"You're not bad. You're just conflicted, love." Rey assured her.  
"There has to be balance in the force. That's why we taught you light and darkness." Ben added hugging his daughter.   
"We'll help you." Rey said.


	16. Catching Up

Rey and Ben trained and supported their children. They sensed danger. But they were all exhausted. It had been awhile since Rey saw her friends and she missed them dearly. So they reunited at Rey's home and wanted to catch up. She invited Finn, Rose, Poe, Zorii and Chewy.   
"Hello." Rey smiled.  
"It's been awhile, how have you been?" Finn asked.  
"I'm well." Rey asked.  
"How's Ben and the kids?" Poe asked.   
"They're well it's hard sometimes." Rey smiled weak.  
"But worth it." Rose said giving her a warm smile.  
"Let's talk about you guys now. How's everything?" Rey asked.  
"Well Rose and I are married." Finn announced.  
"Congrats." Rey beamed.  
"It took awhile but I finally got the guy." Rose giggled.  
"What took so long?" Rey teased laughing.  
"Well after defeating Palpatine we all went our separate ways but about two years ago I ran into Finn and the rest is history." Rose answered.   
"Well something similar happened to us." Zorii giggled.   
"What do you mean?" Rose asked.  
"Same thing like you but I decided after years of Poe chasing after me I decided that he worked hard enough." Zorri said as she showed her wedding ring. Rey and Rose shrieked with excitement. Chewy growled in a celebration reply. 

"Make sure you end Hope and Han Solo." Alice said in a scary voice.   
"When do we attack?" Andrew asked.  
"Tomorrow but tonight you need your rest." Alice answered.  
"Mother?" Alexia mumbled.  
"Yes dear?" Alice asked as she looked at Alexia.  
"Explain why we must attack them again." Alexia replied.  
"Rey and Ben Solo are evil. They killed your father now we take the people they love the most." Alice explained.  
"Are you having doubts, little sister?" Andrew asked in a pleased tone.   
"No," Alexia lied. "I just don't understand if they are evil why haven't they come after us?" Alexia asked.  
"They are after you." Alice lied. "But they don't know that you know. So we blindside them." Alice smirked. Andrew mirrored her smirk but Alexia was full of fear. 


	17. Family Reunion

Alice, Andrew and Alexia were standing in front of the front door.  
"Before we enter I want to say a few things." Alice mumbled. Andrew and Alexia nodded in silence, motioning her to continue.  
"Today we take back what's ours. Dignity, power within the force but most of all... vengeance for your father's death. We will avenge your father and make him proud." Alice finished in a soft, motivating whisper. Andrew grinned in response with pride. But Alexia stared at her mother. She wanted to please her mother but at the same time still felt her conflictions. She didn't want to hurt Rey, Ben or their children. Alice taught her that family comes first. But they were family. Alexia had doubts about what her mother taught her but she knew what would happen if she questioned Alice.   
"Ready?" Alice asked.  
"Yes." Andrew said still grinning.  
"Yes." Alexia repeated.   
Alice knocked and there was silence for a few short moments before the door opened. Alice recognized Ben. He looked just like her husband and seeing him pained her. Ben reminded her or Dean.   
"Alice?" Ben said in a shocked voice as he cracked a smile. Alice didn't respond at first.  
Ben never forgot his sister-in-law. He thought of her over the years and even missed her. After a few years of trying to find her he gave up but hoped the force was with her. She nursed him until he was able to take care of himself and reunite with his love, Rey. He was forever grateful to Alice. Alice sensed it and was glad again. She knew destroying him would be easy. He trusted her and Alice knew it.  
"Ben Solo." Alice faked a warm smile.  
"Want to come in?" Ben asked as he opened the door all the way and stood beside the door.  
"I would love to." Alice answered as she came in with the twins.  
"I have to say I am surprised you are here. I have been trying to get in contact with you for years." Ben explained as they all sat down together.  
"Oh really?" Alice asked playing dumb.  
"Of course. I wanted to thank you for your kindness. I found Rey again and we have children." Ben announced proudly.  
"I heard and that's why we're here." Alice explained looking at the twins.  
"I'm Andrew." Andrew introduced himself as he extended his arm to Ben.  
"I'm Ben. Nice to meet you." Ben replied as he shook Andrew's hand.  
"I'm a fan." Andrew lied as they let go.   
"Of what exactly?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.  
"You. Not Kylo Ren." Andrew lied nervously.  
"Oh," Ben sighed in relief. "Thank you." Ben replied awkwardly. Ben faced Alexia and smiled at her. He noticed her eyes. Her warm doe eyes. It looked familiar to him.  
"I'm Alexia." Alexia introduced herself as she extended her arm to Ben.  
"It's also nice to meet you, Alexia." Ben smiled as he shook Alexia's hand.  
"Pleasure's all mine." Alexia replied as they let go.  
"Ben... we need to talk." Alice interrupted. Ben faced her and sat back down.  
"What is it?" Ben asked with concern.   
"After Dean died and you left, I realized I was pregnant. Andrew and Alexia are twins and your nephew and niece." Alice explained.  
"What?" Ben gasped in shock. They looked back at the twins. Andrew looked just like Alice. He noticed Alexia and her black hair and doe eyes. She looked like her father, Dean. Ben was amazed. He was happy that Dean had turned to the light before he died but now knowing he had children made him happier. The Solo and Skywalker family was bigger than he knew. Ben thought he and his children were the last of his family. When he married Rey they both wanted a family of their own to love and care for. But they both knew Ben was the last of his bloodline so they wanted it to grow so that their families legacy would live on and prove that their family's history wouldn't define them and they could bring peace and balance to the force.   
"I should've told you sooner... I am so sorry." Alice fake sobbed. Ben believed and hugged her tight.   
"It's okay... I am not mad at you." Ben assured her.   
"Thank you." Alice mumbled as they let go.  
"Where's aunt Rey?" Andrew asked. He wanted to get this over with. Andrew was frustrated.  
"She's training with your cousins." Ben answered.  
"Cousins?" Alice faked her shock.  
"Han and Hope Solo." Ben replied.  
"Are they twins?" Alexia asked.  
"No. Han is two years older than Hope." Ben chuckled.   
"Oh." Alexia mumbled.  
"Would you like to meet them?" Ben asked.  
"Of course." Alice answered. 


	18. Reveal

Rey, Han and Hope returned and Ben and Alice explained everything. They talked for a few hours.  
"Where have you been for so many years?" Rey asked.  
"Here and there. We never stayed in one place for too long." Alice answered.  
"Interesting." Rey mumbled to herself.  
"Well maybe the children can go and play somewhere while we talk." Alice suggested grinning at her children. Andrew mirrored her grin while Alexia awkwardly looked down at the ground.  
"Sounds like fun." Ben smiled warmly.   
"Okay." Han agreed.  
"Let's take them to the jungle and show them the river." Hope suggested.  
"Okay, sure." Alexia agreed.  
"Alright then. Have fun but come home when it gets dark." Rey said.   
"We will." Han assured his mother. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The four teens hiked through the jungle together. Han felt uneasy with them but he didn't know why. Alexia knew what her mother wanted them to do. But she didn't want to do it. She tried finding reasons to stall it. She sensed their purity and felt off. Was my mother wrong about them? Alexia thought to herself. Andrew knew what his sister was doing and he grew more frustrated each second went by. He wanted to get it over with. Hope was in fear. She sensed danger nearby but she didn't want to worry her brother.   
"What do you like to do for fun?" Han asked the cousins.  
"There's no such thing." Andrew snapped.  
"What are you saying? Do you believe you can't have fun?" Hope teased while she giggled.   
"I hate fun." Andrew groaned.  
"Sounds boring." Han laughed. Alexia let out a laugh.  
"He's the boring twin." Alexia added.  
"I can tell." Hope replied.   
"I've had it!" Andrew shouted as he stopped walking. Alexia stopped with him and looked at her brother in fear. Han and Hope noticed and paused, staring at the twins.   
"What are you doing?" Alexia asked.  
"I know your secret little sister!" Andrew screamed.  
"What?" Alexia murmured in shock.  
"I know you're conflicted. Everything she's taught us you question it." Andrew said.  
"How did you know?" Alexia asked.   
"I can sense you, remember?" Andrew asked smirking.  
"Why didn't you tell mother then?" Alexia asked.  
"You've always been her favorite. She loves you more and I hate you for it. Why are you better than me? I am the one who trusts her completely but yet you're better!" Andrew answered.  
"You don't mean that." Alexia said shaking her head. What he said was true. She did question everything her mother said. But Alexia still loved her mother and brother.  
"I do." Andrew snapped.  
"I never wanted to make you feel small and worthless. I am so sorry for hurting you. I truly am. I love you, brother." Alexia said.  
"And I hate you." Andrew replied.  
"Andrew, don't do this please," Alexia pleaded. "They're good." Andrew shook his head in disgust and force choked his sister. She gasped for air and tried getting free.   
"I will kill them then you and prove to our mother that I'm better than you." Andrew growled.   
"Let her go!" Han shouted as he ran to Andrew. Alexia fell as she fainted. Han tackled Andrew as Hope went to Alexia's side.   
Andrew force choked Han and lifted him up from the air.   
"You are my enemy." Andrew said. Han gasped for air and shook his body trying to get free.   
"Stop!" Hope shouted as she force pushed Andrew against a tree as Han fell and caught his breath. Andrew was passed out on the ground.   
"Thanks." Han breathed as he got up.   
"Take Alexia back home." Hope said.  
"I can't leave you alone with him." Han argued.  
"Alexia needs help and I can take him." Hope replied.  
"Mom and dad would kill me if I left you alone. You should take her." Han insisted.  
"Then you leave me with no choice." Hope murmured. She used the force to lift Han and Alexia and carefully moved them away from the jungle. Andrew got up and Hope faced him.   
"Silly girl." Andrew chuckled.   
"Why are you here?" Hope sneered.  
"We came to kill you. Your father killed our father and now we want revenge." Andrew grinned.  
"What?" Hope gasped in shock.   
"I did want to kill you at first when we met. But I sense confliction in you." Andrew replied.  
"You do?" Hope asked.   
"I do. I understand how you feel. Your parents won't let you turn to the dark side. They won't love you for who you are." Andrew answered.  
"They love me." Hope argued.  
"If they loved you then why won't they let you be who you truly are?" Andrew pointed out.  
"The dark side leads to a terrible fate." Hope whispered in fear.  
"Darth Vader and your father failed. Join me and finish what Darth Vader started. Destroy everything. The Sith, Jedi, Resistance, Rebels. All of it. Even our family." Andrew offered.  
"I thought you wanted to please your mother." Hope said.  
"I do but it doesn't matter. She'll always choose my sister. But if you join me, I promise to spare you." Andrew promised as he offered his hand. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Mother!" Han shouted as he held Alexia. Rey, Ben and Alice ran to him. C-3PO and R2D2 followed.   
"What happened?" Ben asked.  
"Andrew completely freaked out and almost killed Alexia." Han gasped.  
"Where's Hope?" Ben asked.  
"With Andrew." Han answered.  
"You left her alone?" Rey growled.  
"I didn't want to leave her. She used the force to move us away." Han answered.  
"I'll get Chewbacca, Finn and Poe." Ben assured them.   
"I'll call them sir." C-3PO assured Ben.  
"Go!" Ben demanded. They did as they were told and left.   
"Han take Alexia to the guest bedroom and find Hope before she gets hurt." Rey commanded.  
"I will!" Han shouted as he left with Alexia. Rey turned to Alice in a fearful way but Alice was quiet for a few short moments before speaking again.   
"Now we're alone." Alice smirked.  
"What do you mean?" Ben asked facing her.  
"Don't act stupid. You really expected me to return and we are some big happy family?" Alice asked as she chuckled in a sinister way as she turned on her red lightsaber. Rey and Ben turned on their blue lightsabers in sync just like that night with Palpatine.   
"Why are you here?" Rey asked.  
"You killed him." Alice answered.  
"Who?" Ben asked.  
"My husband." Alice answered.  
"Dean?" Ben breathed in a sad tone.  
"Yes." Alice said.  
"We didn't kill him. He died saving my life." Rey explained.  
"You kissed and killed him. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Alice said as she shed a tear.   
"I thought he was Ben. I didn't even know of Dean until I met him." Rey said. Alice shook her head in disgust and hit her lightsaber towards Rey but Ben stopped her, blocking the lightsaber by using his. Their lightsabers were touching.   
"Ben." Rey mumbled as she lift her hand. He was in the air and she put him in the house.   
"Rey!" Ben shouted as she locked the see through door.   
"This is my fight not yours!" Rey shouted back as she shed a tear. "I love you." Rey mouthed and slowly faced Alice.  
"I'm actually impressed. I thought you'd try re-creating that battle you had against your grandfather." Alice laughed.  
"Come get me now... I am alone." Rey challenged as she held out her lightsaber. Alice nodded and they started to fight. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hope denied Andrew and they fought with their lightsabers. Han returned with his blaster and shoot at Andrew's leg. Andrew screamed in pain and fell on the ground. Han hugged Hope. Hope dropped her lightsaber so she wouldn't hurt Han.   
"You're safe." Han whispered as he hugged his sister. She hugged him tight and after a few moments they let go. Han backed away from her to get his blaster. Andrew was weak but not weak enough to stop him from walking. He put her lightsaber in his pocket and grinned at her. Han saw him and aimed his blaster to Andrew.   
"Don't do it." Andrew warned.   
"Try me." Han growled as Andrew ran towards him. Han dropped his blaster and Andrew hit him on the head but didn't kill him.   
"No!" Hope screamed in pain as he fell on the ground. She took her brother's blaster before Andrew could see and hid it behind her. It was the same blaster that their father gave him which was their grandfather, Han Solo's before him. Andrew got closer to Hope and she backed away faster with each step. Hope felt sadness and anger. Andrew sensed and enjoyed it.   
"There you go. Channel your emotions. Resent what your family taught you and join me or you'll be next." Andrew growled as he stood in front of her as she fell back against a tree. Hope saw a figure behind him. It was familiar. It was Alexia and she held a huge stick and aimed it to Andrew. Alexia signaled her by nodding her head to play along and Hope looked back at Andrew.   
"I will never join you." Hope said with a grin.  
"Then you will die." Andrew said as he held his lightsaber. But Alexia him in time before he had a chance to kill Hope. She thought he was dead. Hope looked at Alexia with tears falling on her face and hugged Alexia. Alexia hugged back and cried with her.   
"We need to go." Alexia said as the girls held each of Han's arms and wrapped around their backs. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rey was still fighting Alice as Chewbacca, Finn, Poe, Rose and Zorri joined in the battle.   
"Chewy, let me out!" Ben shouted. Chewbacca growled as he unlocked the door. Alice was skilled but Rey got her arm which caused her to drop the lightsaber she held in her hand. Alice was on the ground and acted helpless as Rey aimed her lightsaber towards Alice's face.   
"Please..." Alice mumbled.  
"Why should I let you go?" Rey growled.  
"I just wanted to avenge my husband's death." Alice cried.   
"Dean died with love. He traded his life for mine to redeem himself." Rey paused as she remembered Dean's last words to her for Alice. If you ever find my wife, Alice one day let her know I love her forever.  
"Dean told me before he died to tell you something. I forgot about it until now." Rey said.  
"What?" Alice mumbled as she weakly smiled.  
"He loves you forever." Rey answered. Alice smiled more as she shed a tear. She realized that she was wrong about everything. About Ben, Rey... everything. She was remorseful abut her wrong doings.   
"I was wrong about you... I surrender." Alice said holding her hands up.  
"Promise?" Rey asked.  
"Yes." Alice answered truthfully.   
"Mom?" Hope called out. Everyone looked at Hope, Han and Alexia. Ben took Han to his bed and Rey hugged Hope and Alexia hugged Alice.  
"Andrew hurt him." Hope cried.  
"No." Rey cried. Ben examined Han and assured everyone he was okay.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They gathered together and talked until everyone who fought left. Rey, Ben, Alice, Han, Hope and Alexia were alone. Until they heard a knock on the door. 


	19. It's Over

Andrew was revealed with a smirk. Ben gasped in shock.   
"Where's my mother?" Andrew asked.  
"You're not allowed in here." Ben growled.  
"Then I will kill you." Andrew smirked.  
"Andrew, no!" Alice yelled from behind Ben. Andrew saw her and force pushed Ben across the room. Ben was knocked out.   
"What's the matter mother?" Andrew asked going inside.   
"Stop this!" Alice demanded.  
"This is what you've always wanted." Andrew sneered.  
"I was wrong. I failed you." Alice teared up.  
"It's too late for apologizes mother. I am not good enough for you then as soon as I beat Alexia, you are still disappointed?" Andrew angrily chuckled.   
"This isn't the way. I was wrong. Rey didn't kill him." Alice said.  
"What?" Andrew mumbled.  
"Your father was bad. He killed your grandfather, not Ben. I lied to you but I shouldn't have. The dark side is not the path you want. I am so sorry for not being there for you." Alice apologized. Andrew stayed silent for a few moments then killed his mother with no emotion. Andrew faced Ben and walked towards him. But Alexia, Hope, Han and Rey found him and Hope shot her blaster and Andrew fell to his death.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Alexia was ready to go on her own so she took what she had and turned away from Rey, Ben and Hope. But she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and it was her uncle, Ben.   
"I'm so sorry for everything." Alexia teared up.  
"You saved us." Ben said giving her a smile.  
"But I came to kill you." Alexia cried.  
"You were conflicted. I don't want you to go." Ben insisted.  
"I'm an orphan now." Alexia mumbled.  
"No, you aren't." Ben shook his head.  
"What?" Alexia whispered in shock.  
"You have a family. You have us." Ben corrected her.  
"Y--Y--You mean it?" Alexia smiled.  
"Yes." Ben nodded as he hugged her. 


	20. 3 Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book and trilogy is also on Wattpad. I have 2 Wattpads. Follow both and I'll follow back
> 
> bsbgirl20  
> BSBGirl2020

Ben and Rey were alone together as the girls were with their family friends and they visited the graves they made for Han, Leia, Alice, Dean and Andrew. But Luke's force ghost appeared.   
"Uncle Luke?" Ben said in a shocked voice.   
"Told ya I would see you soon, didn't I kid?" Luke asked giving a warm smile.   
Hello brother." Dean said as he appeared next to Luke.  
"Dean?" Ben breathed in shock as he saw his brother again. Then Alice appeared next to her husband. Dean and Alice gazed at each other smiling and then looked back at Ben and Rey.  
"Hello." Rey smiled.  
"Hey there, old friend." Alice replied.  
"Didn't think I would see you again." Ben said looking at Dean.   
"I thought that too." Dean smiled.   
"We're sorry about Andrew." Rey said losing her smile.  
"So are we." Alice agreed with a sigh.  
"But Alexia is with us." Rey assured the ghosts.   
"We know." Alice smiled.  
"Take care of her please... for us." Dean asked.   
"We will." Ben said as he nodded. Then Yoda, Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Mace-Windu, Shmi Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn, Luke, Han, Leia and every other Jedi before them appeared as force ghosts next to Dean and Alice and they all smiled at Rey and Ben. Rey and Ben looked at each other and smiled.   
They shared a kiss not only in victory, sadness and grief but with love and support. The force connected them and now they understood why. They belonged together. Forever. As soon as they let go of each other Ben faced his father, Alice and his grandmother, Padme in confusion.  
"How are they here if they aren't force sensitive?" Ben asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Ben," Anakin chuckled. "You don't need to be force sensitive to be apart of the new life after death."   
"You just need to believe." Luke added as he smiled at his parents. Rey and Ben laughed in response. Not to mock but in joy.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kate had sensed that her friend, Alice was dead. She mourned her death then became angry. "I will avenge you... my friend." Kate growled as she put on her new mask. 


End file.
